People Like Us
by Monyetta
Summary: a girl living in a distant world.
1. Chapter 1

_**People Like Us**_

_** Prologue**_

* * *

_I couldn't believe this is happening. I thought my parents cared but they didn't._

_They had send me away, locked me up and just hurted me worser._

_I haven't ate a thing since they locked me up._

_They took me away because I was born different._

_Everybody treated me different because I was different._

_The town I lived in was called "Fire Blaze Town"._

_I know a town like that would be so different but it isn't._

_It's all boring and tired some._

_We do all the same routine over and over._

_They put me away in some kind of hospital that they wouldn't tell me._

_I might as well start my story this may be the last of me._

_Sincerely,_

**Anomynous.**


	2. Chapter 2

People Like Us

Chapter One

I'm Lily Ann-Marie Anderson, I live in Montana and is 12 years old.

At the age of 11 I figured I was Anorexic, my parents didn't do much when they figured out.

They had locked me up as a prisoner hardly feeding me. I'm a prisoner in my own room, who does that.

Today they told me they was taking me to a special hospital.

Also, I forgot te tell you that I'm the only person that has color in my skin, clothes, and hair. My eyes are just like everybody else it's Gray.

I had to go to the hospital because I was different and that my parents didn't want me anymore.

The hospital was called "The Breakers Hospital".

"Here's your stuff now bye" my mom said.

I couldn't be anymore happier to get out of that prison. one of the doctors they assigned me to be my personal doctor was Dr. Mason.

My doctor was a female doctor and the best part was that she was a nice doctor.

"Here's your room, this is only for you" Dr. Mason said.

"Thank you Dr. Mason" I said.

"You can call me Elizabeth now what may I call you" Dr. Mason said.

"You can call me Lily" I said.

"Ok then Lily I will bring you your dinner in an hour" Elizabeth said.

While waiting I had putted away my stuff and then layed out my pjs.

"Here's your dinner" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks" I said.

After I ate, I slipped on my pjs and then fell asleep.

I thought I could dream a better dream but I couldn't.

My dream had me being in the hospital and them doing testing on me which I hated so much.  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_**Sorry but this is not an update since I'm going to be busy working on my different stories that I was working on.**_

_**I always won't update on Tuesday because of my school thing and it ends at 8 but I'm not sure when I will be able to work on the new chapter since I'm going to be home before it hits 8 o'clock.**_

_**I will be working on it today to have it published tomorrow but if I don't have it published tomorrow then it was because I had forgot to.**_

_**~~Monyetta**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**People Like Us**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**The Next Day!**_

I woke up with a horrible back pain.

Then I just remember that I slept on a metal bed yesterday.

"Lily you up" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Lily I have to take you Dr. Adams so that he can check you out" Elizabeth said.

"I don't want to go to any other doctor" I said while crying.

"It would only be for three minutes" Elizabeth said.

"I still don't want to go" I said.

"Okay what about I go with you" Elizeth said while holding out her hand.

"Yeah sure" I said grabbing Elizabeth hand.

Elizabeth had took me to Dr. Adam doctor room.

"Hey Lily" Dr. Adam said.

"Hi" I said while hiding behind Elizabeth.

"Okay now let's start your check up" Dr. Adam said.

Dr. Adam had to draw my blood for a blood sample test.

Then he did a x-ray exam on me.

"I think I know why she has a color in herself and why she is so differemt" Dr. Adam said while whispering to Elizabeth.

"Well what is it" Elizabeth asked while whispering.

"It has to do with something supernatural" Dr. Adam said.

I really wanted to know what it was so I decided to lean closer to hear.

"We can talk about this later" Elizabeth said.

"Okay" Dr. Adam said.

"Come Lily, let's get you something to eat" Elizabeth said.

"Can we get some Tacos and Nachos" I asked.

"Yeah, so now lets go to the lunch area" Elizabeth said.

Once we got to the lunch area, Elizabeth went to order my food.

In the next twenty-five minutes my food was ready.

"Here's your Tacos and Nachos Lily" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks Elizabeth" I said.

"Your Welcome Lily" Elizabeth said when I had started eating.

I can't believe I ate all of my food but it has been long since I had a full meal.

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Adam okay so now let me take you back to your room" Elizabeth said.

"Okay" I said.

"I'll come back later with your dinner" Elizabeth said.

Instead of staying in my room I followed Elizabeth.

"So can you tell me what's up with Lily" Elizabeth asked Dr. Adam.

"She's a Angel" Dr. Adam said.

I seriously can't be an Angel that would also make my parents an Angel too.

"Well wouldn't that make Lily parents an Angel too" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not really because Lily is adopted" Dr. Adam said.

"How is she adopted" Elizabeth asked.

"Her parents dropped her on her adoptive parents door step" Dr. Adam said.

"Oh that is so sad" Elizabeth said.

I can't believe that's the reason why my adoptive parents hated me.

They hated me because I wasn't their real daughter and because they never wanted me.

How could I be a Angel.

I need to go back to my room before Elizabeth noticed I wasn't in my room.

"Ready for dinner Lily" Elizabeth asked.

"No I'm not that really hungry" I said.

"Okay" Elizabeth said.

I wasn't really hungry because my mind was so not clear.

Once my mind was clear I fell asleep.

* * *

_**I will try to update every day on my stories each.**_

_**Each story will be updated on a day at least one chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter.**_

_**It's another Author's Note (PLEASE READ)**_

_**I won't be able to update for the next day or so.**_

_**Just yesterday after I got back from my high school orientation.**_

_**I had a serious headache, leg pain and a really bad stomach ache.**_

_**My arm still hurts a little bit.**_

_**Since school starts on September 3 which is a full day for me it will be harder to update.**_

_**When I do start having homework it will make it harder because I will have homework mostly every day so when that does happen Please Stay with me with this.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**People Like Us**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

* * *

Waking up I saw Dr. Adam in my room.

"Dr. Adams why are you in my room" I said.

"I was waiting for you to wake so that we can start your next check up" Dr. Adam said.

"Does Elizabeth know about this" I asked.

"Yes she already gave me permission" Dr. Adam said.

"Okay, so when can I get breakfast" I asked.

"You can get breakfast after your check up" Dr. Adam said while grabbing my arm roughly.

"Oww Dr. Adam your hurting my arm" I said while my tears are building up in my eyes.

"Sorry it's just that we need to get to your check up right away" Dr. Adam said.

Something seems to be bugging Dr. Adam and I bet it has to do with me being an Angel.

My check up mostly had me trying to conjuer up something with my mind by making it come out of my hand.

Dr. Adam would always be yelling at me when I would not get it right or started abusing me.

_**(Elizabeth's POV)**_

I was running late today at work because of my car.

I had to give it a jump start so I wouldn't be any more minutes late today.

Getting there at the hospital I went Lily's room.

When I went into Lily's room I saw that she wasn't there so I went to one of the nurses.

I asked Talia my assistant if she knows where Lily is.

"Hey have you seen Lily today Talia" I asked.

"Yeah I saw her with Dr. Adam for her check up" Talia said.

"I'm supposed to be with her for her check up, she isn't supposed to be alone for her check up without me" I said.

"Oh I didn't know, Dr. Adam said he got permission from you" Talia said.

"I never gave him any permission" I said.

"Well I better go and see Dr. Adam to talk to him" I said.

Going to Dr. Adams room I saw that Lily was very abused and hurt.

_**"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW"**_ I said when yelling.

"Wha...What are you doing here" Dr. Adam said.

"I'm here to stop you from hurting Lily anymore" I said.

"And what makes you think you can stop me" Dr. Adam said.

"I'm her caretaker so yes I can" I said.

I saw that Lily was so weak so I picked her up and carried her to her room.

I had decided to put her in a different room where the bed is way more comfortable.

Then I went to get her some food and something to drink.

When walking back into Lily's room she was awake so I hand her food and drink.

"Are you feeling better Lily" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm still sore and tired" Lily said.

"I'm very sorry I wasn't there to stop him from hurting you" I said.

"That's okay it's mostly my fault for letting him do that" Lily said.

"Is it true i'm an Angel" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and I have a plan that would get you out of here" I said.

"There's a way for me to get out of here" I asked.

"Yes, I can get you out of here tomorrow" I said.

Once I told her my plan I went back home to get some sleep.

I asked my son and daughter-in-law to help me have Lily escape.

This may be hard but I would do whatever I can to help lily. I saw lily as a daughter to me through her eyes.

* * *

_**Can anyone guess who is Elizabeth's son and daughter in law.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Four**_

_**People Like Us**_

_**This chapter is really supposed to be chapter four while the other chapter is supposed to be chapter three so when you do see that chapter just ignore what chapter it says.**_

* * *

_**(Elizabeth's POV)**_

"Bella, Edward you ready" I asked.

"Yep mom" they said.

"Now I want you guys to go to the back door of the hospital to wait for Lily, okay" I said.

'Why do you want us to go to the back mom" Bella _**(my daughter in law)**_ asked.

"Because I'm going to have Lily go out of the bathroom window" I said.

"How will we know it's Lily" Edward_** (my son)**_ asked.

"She will be wearing a dress that has some rips on it and will have brown hair" I said.

"Okay we better go mom we'll meet you at the hospital" Edward said.

"Ok bye" I said giving Edward and Bella a kiss on their cheek.

Before Leaving I went to laid some fresh clothes on Lily's new bed in her new bedroom.

Now making to the hospital I communicate with Edward quietly to let him and Bella get ready.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

Once Elizabeth gave us a kiss goodbye on our cheeks we went off running to the hospital.

_**Minutes Later...**_

When Elizabeth finally made it to the hospital, her and Edward was having a silent conversation.

Just then one of the doctors that Elizabeth works with came out the door.

"Who are you" I said.

"I'm Dr. Adams I was the one who hurted Lily" Dr. Adams said.

"You were the one that hurt Lily" I said.

"Yeah she was screaming a lot from the pain" Dr. Adams said.

He was really making me frustrated that I killed him right there.

"Bella why did you do that" Edward said.

"He was getting on my nerves" I said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that with violence" Edward said.

"Well then we better hide his body" I said.

Once me and Edward hid his body we waited for Lily.

_**(Lily's POV)**_

Hoping for a better day I woke up seeing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth is today the day" I asked.

"Yes today is the day Lily" Elizabeth said.

"Okay so when will I leave today" I said.

"You'll leave after breakfast" Elizabeth said.

"Okay but how am I going to escape" I said.

"You will go through the girls bathroom window where my son and daughter in law will be waiting for you" Elizabeth said.

"Okay" I said.

So once Elizabeth told me the plan she took me to the cafeteria for breakfast.

All I decided for breakfast was bacon and sausages with some orange juice.

This was my chance to go to the bathroom so I can escape.

"Lily I will stand out of the bathroom door so no one can get suspicious" Elizabeth said.

Once she told me that I start making my way to the bathroom window.

When I did I felt feminine hands around my waist.

"Hey Lily I'm Bella" Bella said when setting my feet to the ground.

When looking at Bella I saw that she had beautiful brown hair and gold eyes.

"Lily I'm Edward I bet you already know I'm Elizabeth son" Edward said.

"Hey Edward it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Are you ready to come home with us" Bella asked.

"Yes I can't wait" I said.

"Okay then lets go" Edward said.

So I got on Bella's back so we didn't have to walk all the way.

I couldn't believe that I was a Angel and was also going to have a new home and family.

* * *

_**I'm thinking of doing one more chapter which will be the last. If you want me to continue then you will need to Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**People Like Us**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_****(Lily's POV)****_

* * *

I was finally going to have a home.

When Bella and Edward took me to my new home which is there's also and then they showed me my new bedroom.

My bedroom had blue wallpaper, the bed was a twin sized bed with green and blue bedding, I had a walk in closet with clothes in it already and a walk in bathroom.

"When did you guys do this" I asked.

"It really wasn't us it was mostly Elizabeth" Bella said.

"Why don't you go wash up and change while we fix you something for lunch" Edward said.

"Okay" I said.

I grabbed a dress, some tights and undergarments.

Walking in the bathroom I took a nice hot shower so I could wash off all the dirt off.

Getting out I got dressed in a blue and pink Elegant Pompon Dress with bow, some black tights and a blue blitz high-heeled sandals. I decided to have my hair in a ponytail.

Coming in the kitchen I saw that they fixed me Burritos and Garden Salad.

"Thanks for the Lunch" I said to Bella and Edward.

"Your Welcome" Bella and Edward said.

"What would you like to do" Bella asked.

"Is it alright that I paint you guys" I asked.

"Yeah why" Edward asked.

"I want a new painting of my new siblings in my room" I said.

"Okay, where do you want us to sit" Edward asked.

"Over there on the couch" I said.

While Bella and Edward sat on the couch I went to get the supplies.

Putting the stuff in it's places I start working on painting Bella and Edward.

_**8 or 10 minutes later...**_

"Done" I said.

"Can we see it" Bella asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We Love It" Edward said.

I was so happy that they loved it. I just can't wait until Elizabeth is home.

When Elizabeth came home, I had Edward took a photo of Elizabeth, me and Bella so I can have the photo by my bedside.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Hey Lily we have a surprise for you" Edward said.

"What is it" I asked.

"It's a lullaby Edward composed while I wrote the lyrics to it" Bella said.

When Edward had started playing, Bella had started singing. I was sitting on the couch by Elizabeth on the couch.

_**Lily what a name?**_

_**You are so kind**_

_**You've been hurt**_

_**But don't worry**_

_**We'll take that pain away**_

_**We are your family now**_

_**We saw you change**_

_**You smile way more**_

_**There is no more darkness around you**_

_**All there is Light**_

_**When we found out you were an Angel**_

_**We saw you as our shining star**_

_**We'll take care of you**_

_**As you take care of us**_

_**Welcome to the family**_

_**This is from us to you**_

_**Your Truly Lily**_

_**We've seen a better side of the world**_

_**Yours Truly our darling sister**_

_**Yours Truly our sweet little girl**_

_**Sweet Dreams Lily**_

"So what do you think" Bella asked.

"I love it" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Is it okay with you that I tuck you in bed" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah just let me change in my pjs" I said.

Once I changed in my pjs I got in bed waiting for Elizabeth.

"Can I come in" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" I said.

When Elizabeth came in she tucked me in from my sides.

"You know I always see you as a daughter Lily don't you" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I know I see you as a mother also" I said.

"Oh thank you, you don't know how much this brings me happiness" I said.

"Your Welcome" I said.

I am very happy that the Masons had took me in. They hardly know me and I hardly know them but they took me in. I am now _Lily Mason _and the old_ Lily Anderson _is just_**dead**_to me. I let my old parents hurt me but not anymore. This is my new life and my new home.

* * *

_**Final Chapter.**_

_**The song was written by me. I just came up with the lyrics myself.**_

_**I am also working on finishing A NEW CHANGE and LIFE AS WE KNOW IT.**_


End file.
